Crane and Shen's hidden past
by Nahualmorph
Summary: Warning: This is a fanfiction about the Kung fu Panda 2 movie, this chapter takes place somewhere before the arrival of Lord Shen to Gongmen city and it will be more enjoyable if you have already seen the movie.


CRANE AND SHEN'S HIDDEN PAST 1

By nahualmorph.

Warning: This is a fanfiction about the Kung fu Panda movie, this chapter takes place somewhere before the arrival of Lord Shen to Gongmen city and it will be more enjoyable if you have already seen the movie.

I don't own any of the characters. Everything about them is property of Dreamworks.

The following story includes adult situations of a homosexual nature and should only be read by adults.

The cold droplets of rain falling on his face were making Crane feel a little numb It was a good thing, the numbness calmed the pain a little. The bird looked at his sides, he was being carried in a blanket by four geese. He found the irony a little funny and remembered for a few seconds the analogy of a baby being carried by a stork. Crane tried to laugh or chuckle, but a deep pain in his chest turned any sound into a painful moan. He looked at his battered and bleeding body and his last thought before darkness surrounded him was "Po is going to be so angry at me"

Two days before…

The goose closed the doors to the sleeping quarters with a blush and almost bumped into the other janitor as he made his way out.

"Did you finished already?" asked the second goose.

"I'll…I'll finish later" he excused and moved to clean up the kitchen. The other goose was about to ask what was wrong when a loud moan made him gasp and quickly move on to other parts of the Jade palace.

Crane and Po had announced their feelings for eachother shortly after the dragon warrior defeated Tai Lung. Master Shifu had actually been glad about it, thinking they would balance eachother perfectly.

It turns out he was right. The bird and panda made an almost perfect team, Crane helped him with the long jumps and compensated where Po lacked moving skill and Po provided strength and technique whenever they were in battle.

Right now they were busy with other activities.

Master Shifu had taken the rest of his students to the sacred pool of tears for an exhaustive training and Po had suggested he and Crane would stay behind to take care of the palace and train on their own.

Crane was definitely training both in strength and flexibility right now. Po's weight atop of him was making his arms feel a bit tired and the position the bird's legs were in was definitely a most unusual one. But the look of pure bliss in his lover's face and his own pleasure were definitely worth the exercise. Crane felt his body becoming hotter, starting the frantic race to sweet release…just a few thrusts more and…

The usually calm, quiet and friendly Crane almost roared in pain when the three knocks on the door made both him and Po jump.

"M…master Crane…I'm sorry to disturb you but…there's a bunny on the door and he says he has a most urgent message" the janitor's nervous voice made the bird sigh. He felt Po moving out and turning on his side, the big panda kissed Crane's cheek lovingly and ran a finger through hi feathery chest.  
"Go see what it is love, I'm not going anywhere"

Crane smiled and looked for his blue cotton pants, standing in the doorframe to look at his handsome panda one more time.

"Keep it hard for me baby, I won't take long"

"Are you sure it's him?" Master Crane was doing his best to keep his usual calm tone, but the news the old rabbit had just brought him were proving to be a great deal for him to handle.

"Yes, he's laid waste to the entire city looking for metal. Word is he has a new weapon that could destroy all of china"

The rabbit was standing in the doors of the jade palace, he had told him a name he never thought he'd hear again…lord Shen.

"We'll look into this immediately" he said to the rabbit.

The old lapine bowed and left.

As soon as the heavy door closed, Crane felt his knees weakening and he covered his beak with a wing.

"oh…God…"

Crane entered his room and was immediately wrapped in the warm and fluffy arms of his lover, he smiled at him and started caressing Po's back. The panda obviously was intent on finishing what they started, but his smile faded when he felt a dull pressure on the base of his neck, he looked at Crane with a pained expression and fell to the floor unconscious. Crane had knocked hi, out with a pressure point attack.

"I'm sorry Po, it was the only way I knew you wouldn't follow me"

Crane kneeled on the floor and removed a loose board, taking a small box he kept hidden. He tok his most priced possession there, a big white feather with two red and black circles at the tip.

He held it in both wings, staring at it for a long time with a distant expression. Could it really be true? No, the rabbit didn't had a reason to lie…Shen was back. Crane knew he had to deal with this before the rest of the furious five found out. He left the jade palace without being noticed and flew straight to Gongmen city.

The city looked beautiful from the small hill Crane was standing in. he took a deep breath and couldn't avoid letting out a small smile as he remembered all of the adventures he and Shen had. Crane flipped the feather in his wing a few times, the setting sun gave the city such a majestic view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Master Crane didn't needed to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. He could hear the soft rustle of metallic claws against the soft grass and patches of loose ground.

A beautiful white peacock wearing a white cotton robe stood next to crane, surveying the city.

"I knew I'd find you here" Crane finally said and turned to face his old friend and lover. "It's been a while Shen"

"Yeah, but I'll remember this place even if I like a thousand years" said the peacock with a slight smile.

Crane sighed and placed a wing on the peacock's shoulder.

"Shen, you have to stop this. I know about the weapon you build…destroy it and come back to the Jade palace with me…we could still…"Crane stopped in middle sentence. He couldn't betray Po like this, could he?

"We could what? Be lovers again? All of China despises me, the only way I could ever get some respect is by taking back what's rightfully mine!" Shen's crest feathers puffed and his eyes filled with hatred, he slapped Crane's wing away and started walking down the hill as the first thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Shen…the dragon warrior will come to stop you if you don't desist, that's a fight I don't want to see."

"Let him come, my weapon will take care of him…it will take care of anyone who stands in my way!"

Crane lowered his head and clenched his wings, holding the old feather in one of them.

"No! If that's the case, I don't have more choice than to stop you right here and now"

Crane jumped and landed in front of Lord Shen in his battle stance, lifting his right wing over his body and extending his left one towards his enemy. Shen laughed and turned slightly on his side.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to stop me? Remember I was the one who taught you Kung fu in the first place"

Crane's expression didn't changed and he didn't moved an inch.

"Please Shen…don't do this"

The peacock grunted and took his battle stance too, pulling six blades from his robe's sleeves and holding three in each wing, he took the same stance as Crane.

"I cannot let anyone rob me of my destiny, not even you Crane"

Shen attacked first, jumping at Crane and trying to slash him with his blades. The blue and white bird dodged the attack and turned around, crouching barely in time to avoid a kick, he felt the metal talons slicing his hat. Shen threw the blades at Crane, who blocked them with his wings. Both birds took off and locked in a deadly dance in the air, each one kicking and throwing punches at the other. A second thunder announced the heavy rain that started pouring seconds later. Both birds were starting to feel the water soaking their feathers and making their bodies feel heavy. Despite their obvious skills, the fight started turning towards Shen. Crane had no weapons and the metal blades from the peacock's feet and wings were starting to cause a lot of damage in him. Shen flapped his wings and gained a few inches on Crane, the peacock extended his tail and turned around, hitting Crane on the face. Crane did a double somersault in the air and landed on the ground, splashing mud over himself. He immediately got on his feet but was a second late as one of Shen's feather shaped blades sank in his right wing, just under the shoulder and piercing the delicate membrane of skin. Shen sliced down, effectively disabling Crane's wing.

"Give up Crane, you can't defeat me…come back to the Jade palace and tell this dragon warrior I'll let him live if he bows to me."

Crane screamed in pain, anger and frustration, holding the blade with his other wing and pulling it from his flesh. His entire body was covered in cuts and bruises and his beautiful white and black feathers were dirty and soaked in water, mud and blood.

"I cannot let you hurt Po, I cannot let you hurt yourself anymore"

Shen got ready for another attack and Crane waved his injured wing towards him, splattering the peacock's eyes with Blood. Shen backed away and Crane took the chance to land a well placed blow to Shen's stomach, making him drop his daggers. Crane jumped and connected two kicks into the lord's face, sending him against the mud and making a mess of his expensive robe. Crane was ready to attack again when he felt movement behind him, he turned to face the new foe and received a hammer blow right in his chest. He clearly heard two of his ribs breaking before landing on the mud at Shen's feet. Crane blinked a few times and moaned in pain. They were soon surrounded by a pack of wolves.

Shen took one of his blades and cut the throat of the wolf that had attacked Crane.

"I told you clearly I didn't wanted anyone to interfere"

"But sir, he was going to win if we didn't do anything" said the boss of the wolf pack.

Shen threw his blade at the wolf boss and pierced his right eye. The wolf fell on the ground screaming in pain.

"I hope next time you think twice before suggesting I'm weak captain"

Shen picked another dagger, running a fingertip over the feather looking blade and walking towards Crane.

"Beautiful, aren't they? I made them based of your wing feathers"

Crane spit blood and tried to get up, only to receive a kick in the face and a fresh slash from the metal talons.

"The dragon warrior will stop you…there's something you don't know about him"

The thick and cold droplets of water were mixing with the blood on Crane's face and running down his beak, he raised his face and looked at Shen in the eyes.

"He is a p…"he felt a cold pressure on his chest before he could finish. Crane looked down and saw half of the blade protruding from his chest, a crimson spot rapidly extending from it.

"You broke my heart years ago, now we're even" said Shen and turned around, walking away from the hill followed by his army of wolves.

A group of four scouts had found Crane a few minutes later. Master Shifu had sensed something was wrong and started looking for him. The tiny and wise red panda had found the rabbit on the town and sent his fastest geese to try and locate master Crane.

Po was nervously pacing back and forth, he and the other masters were waiting for any of the messengers to return. Tigress placed a paw on the panda's shoulder.

"calm down, I'm sure he's ok"

Po smiled weakly and nodded, taking a few deep breaths and trying to calm. The truth is that master Shifu hadn't inspired them much confidence once he discovered it was Lord Shen they were dealing with. He had practically freaked out, ordering the servants to gather search parties and almost tying Po and the furious five to stop them from leaving the palace.

Po's train of thought was interrupted by the constant flapping of wings. They all turned to see the four geese carrying something. Po's heart missed a beat when he noticed the unmistakable red spot in the dirty white fabric.

The geese laid Crane on the fool and fell panting heavily, they were at the very limit of their strength, having carried the injured warrior at full speed and without stopping. Master Shifu approached to his student and placed a hand on Crane's neck.

"Master…is he…?" Tigress didn't wanted to finish the sentence, she turned to look at Po and noticed the panda haven't even moved from his place.

"He's alive, but he's very bad, we need to take him inside quick"

Monkey, tigress and Master Shifu carried Crane inside the palace as mantis and Viper stayed with Po. Mantis climbed into the panda's shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"He's alive Po, Master Shifu will help him"

Po didn't answered, he just stood under the rain rubbing his hands for a long time before he finally walked inside.

By the time he entered Crane's room, Master Shifu and Monkey had almost finished treading his wounds. The bird was almost completely covered in bandages soaked in warm wax and acupuncture needles. Despite his heavy heart, Po almost chuckled at the sight.

"Master Shifu…did you really had to turn my boyfriend into a mummy?"

The small red panda looked at the dragon warrior, not sure if he should scold him or laugh. Knowing he had a lot to deal with and this was probably his way to lighten things up.

"The wax will help him heal faster, it will stimulate white blood cells Po"

Master Shifu took the blade that was on Crane's chest and showed it to his students.

"This was placed with surgical precision, right next to Crane's heart and yet in a specific place where it wouldn't cause heavy bleeding or deadly damage…whoever was Crane was fighting with, it was definitely a master"

Shifu placed a hand on Po's shoulder and lead the others out of the room.

"we should let him rest and recover now, he should be able to enlighten us about what happened in a couple of days"

The screeching sound of a rocking chair felt like nails on a chalkboard to Crane, he blinked a couple of times and tried to get up, only to notice he couldn't move at all, he looked around and saw Po sleeping on a chair. The panda looked exhausted, like this was his first sleep in a couple of day…which was exactly the case. Master Crane tried to get up again, but winced as his chest throbbed. The sound woke Po and the panda fell from the chair, getting up and kneeling next to Crane's futon.

"you look the way I feel baby" Crane smiled weakly.

Po caressed his lover's face and leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Stupid bird, if you weren't so beat up I'd kick your ass right now. Let me get Master Shifu and see if we can remove this bandages now.

An hour later, Tigress and Monkey were replacing a few of Crane's bandages as he told them and Shifu what had happened.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking facing Lord Shen by yourself?" asked Po concerned.

Crane lowered his head and swallowed.

"Because I knew Shen from some time ago…Po…Master Shifu, I have a story to tell you"


End file.
